INK
by crazygurlwithfandomobsessions
Summary: How I.N.K got together and their friendship.
1. Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own I.N.K.*sobs*

Zero's P.O.V

I needed to get out of there, before my dad murdered me. I jumped on the bus and as soon as I sat down, I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of a voice, telling me that it was the last stop. I thanked him, and staggered off the bus. I was outside a park and I stumbled across a bench. I sat their, with my knees as high as my chest. I thought of Jake, my best friend. He was my first friend and stuck by me through everything.

I don't know how long I sat on the bench, but I must have fallen asleep again because I was startled when a voice, a male voice started talking. "Hello? Are you awake?" he asked. "Yeah." I answered. "What's your name? Would you like to come to my school? It's on the other side of the park." He sounded kinda nice, so I risked it. After all, I reckon it's a boarding school, because it's about one in the morning. "My name's Zero, and yeah, I'd love to go to your school. It's a boarding school, right?" I asked the guy. "Yes, My name is Mr Sopper, and I am the Director of Pinkerton Primary." I started walking towards a building that I guessed was Pinkerton. I stumbled. "Here, let me," Mr Sopper said, trying to carry me to the school. "I'm fine." I say, white hair falling in my eyes so he wouldn't see the sadness in them from missing Jake. We walked in silence, until we got to the front door. Mr Sopper opened it and showed me to a door on the left side of the first floor, which I guessed would soon be the girls side. He told me that it would be my room when term started. I flopped down into the bed, set my alarm for seven, took off my headphones and fell asleep.


	2. Vin

Disclaimer: I still don't own I.N.K.

Vin's P.O.V

I was watching my favourite movie when my social worker, Jamie, said that someone was here to offer me a place at a school called Pinkerton. I reluctantly switched off the TV and made my way to Jamie's office. There was a man with deep brown hair and red glasses with her. "Vin, this is Mr Sopper, the director of Pinkerton would like you to attend it as it is an experimental school."

After they signed all the boring paperwork, it was time to go. Pulling on my jacket, I asked Mr Sopper if there were any other children there. "Yes," he replied. "There's a girl with white hair and skin. Her name is Zero." He said. We walked up to the gate. I asked Mr Sopper if I could hang out around the playground and he said yes. I was just walking over to the monkey bars when a girl with white hair and a dark blue long sleeved jacket jumped out of nowhere. "Ahh! Who are you?" I asked,a tiny bit freaked out with the hair. "What's it to you?" she replied, staring at me quizzically. "I was just trying to be friendly. No offense." I said. How she have blue eyes and wear mascara on her bottom eyelashes? "None taken."was shot back at me. "Zero, that's my name." "I'm Vin."

AN: like it? Hate it? Please review, even if it's to tell me it stinks.


	3. Trixie

Disclaimer: I still ain't owning I.N.K.

Trixie's P.O.V

My mum and dad are sixties music singers, so we are constantly moving. Mum said that it was important that I got the best education I could, so they are sending me to boarding school. Pinkerton, it's called. My parents and Mr Sopper, the director of the school, were talking. After introducing myself, I excused myself politely to meet some of my new classmates. I was talking to some dumb blonde named Van when they caught my eye. A boy about my age, just slightly taller than me, with perfect blond hair and sparkling blue eyes was talking to a girl, maybe 10 or 11 (I'm 9) with white hair and white skin, and bright blue eyes which seemed to examine your soul. I walked over to them, abandoning Van, and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Trixie Morgan. What's your names?" "I'm Zero Herewith, and this is Vin-?" The girl, Zero, said. "Maxwell. Vin Maxwell." Vin supplied. It seemed that Zero approved of me because she gave me a small smile


	4. Newton

Disclaimer: What part of 'I don't own I.N.K' do you not understand? I, don't, own or I.N.K.

Newton's P.O.V

I'm Newton. I've got bright ginger hair, brown eyes and I wear glasses with a black frame. My dad is a scientist, and so I'm used to kinda being ignored. I love trying out different potions to make gadgets and practical jokes. My dad drove me to my new school, Pinkerton Primary. I'm looking forward to it, because it's a new school and it may not be permanent. After my dad and Mr Soper talked and my dad drove off, I went around to the back of the school and started to walk over to the monkey bars, where three kids were talking. "Hi, I'm Newton." I said. "I'm Vin, this is Zero, and this is Trixie." the blond haired boy said, pointing to each girl respectively.


End file.
